The perfect plan gone wrong
by small light
Summary: proposing to Sakuno should be easy right? wrong! especially when Ryoma has to deal with presenting her to his family.


Disclamer: i don't own prince of tennis never have never will :(i hope you like this story, it's one of my earlier ones.

* * *

THE PERFECT PLAN ...

GONE WRONG

It was perfect. It had no faults, no miscalculations, no way to go wrong… but it did. If you're wondering what on earth am I talking about than please listen carefully and decide for yourselves if I'm not absolutely one hundred percent right when I say that the fates were against me when I decided to propose to Sakuno.

Yes, me Ryoma Echizen the guy that never seemed to think about anything else other than tennis, would ask her to marry me. And if things would go as planned she will accept. But you see right there was the catch thins didn't go as planned, not by a long shot.

I thought that it would be right for her to meet my family, before I took her to an elegant restaurant and asked her the big question. I already talked to the manager and reserved the best table, in a private section of the restaurant so that we wouldn't be bothered and also for music and all those other little details that girls seem to like (lights flowers etc).

I arrived home at about 3 o'clock and knocked on the door to enter. Well I can honestly say that that was the only part of my plan that worked, because from there on it was all downhill for me.

First my very wet cat decided it would be a good idea to use me as a towel, ruining my shirt in the process. And if that wouldn't have been enough, he decided to attach himself to my girlfriend and never let go. When Nanako tried to get him away from Sakuno, he almost scratched her eyes out.

"Ryoma it's ok, maybe he's just a bit scared. I'm sure that he'll let go of me soon." Sakuno tried to reassure her boyfriend while the cat was making himself more and more comfortable in her arms.

"Yeah I guess. Let's go. I have to change my shirt now because of a certain someone. I'll introduce you to my folks after that." And after you say hello nice to meet you I'm getting you out of here. I don't want anything else going wrong.

In the meantime they reached Ryoma's room and Sakuno was surprised at how clean and tidy he was, she herself was a total slob. She was so absorbed in her thoughts, that she failed to notice when Ryoma began taking of his shirt, so, naturally when a meow woke her up from her reverie and made her aware of Ryomas state of dress, or rather undress, she couldn't stop the blush that appeared, nor could she stop her eyes from scanning his perfectly tanned body.

"Sakuno, sorry about the cat…" huh... why is she blushing?

His eyes looked into her own and all too soon he knew why and couldn't stop himself from smirking a bit, which caused Sakuno's blush to deepen.

With languid moves he sat next to her on the bed, and cupped her chin with one hand while the other circled her back and brought her closer. His eyes trailed over her features, to come to rest on her lips. He wanted to kiss her, to feel the soft velvety surface of her lips beneath his own.

When he was only millimeters away the cat decided that he was ignored for far too long and began shuffling about, thus ruining the mood and forcing Ryoma to back away from Sakuno and any other thoughts that went through his mind. He slipped of the bed grabbed the discarded shirt of the floor and proceeded in dressing himself.

'Damn cat. I think that he's making himself far too comfortable in MY girlfriend's arms. Just look at him all snug and comfy on her lap. What does he have and I don't? Well I'll put a stop to this right now.'

"Sakuno let's go downstairs to meet the rest of my family."

"Ok, but what do I do about the cat?"

"I'll take care of him."

Little did Ryoma know that downstairs an even bigger danger awaited him: HIS FATHER!!

"My, my, what a beautiful young girl. The sight of you does this old mans heart good. But don't stay there, come, sit down."

As Nanjiro led Sakuno to the couch and strategically placed her at the very end, so that Ryoma was forced to choose between sitting next to his father, or the chair across the small coffee table, Ryoma could do nothing but grin and bear it.

Whenever his dad, would pat her back or made some corny joke he thought he would explode, but how things could only go worse, his dad began talking about his no good son and chose that moment to tell Sakuno the most embarrassing experiences of his son's life.

Ryoma decided that it was time to end it when his father went to find the PHOTOALBUME. But what could he do to avoid disaster and permanent embarrassment. An idea, evil enough to work, crossed his mind. He would give his father a taste of his own medicine. So, he went to his parent's bedroom, where he proceeded to take out every magazine his father had.

Than with the sweetest voice called for reinforcement.

"Mom…. What kind of magazine is Penthouse?"

Faster than a bullet, more determined than a lawyer, his mother came to rescue her innocent son from the destructive influence of "that" kind of magazines.

"Where did you hear that darling?"

"Well I was looking through father's closet for a nice tie that I could use for tonight, and I noticed all this magazines under the shoes. Why are they bad?"

"no honey. Can you please tell you're father that I want to have a word with him?"

Ryoma could swear he saw a vain pop. He almost felt sorry for his father,… almost.

"Oh daddy! Mommy said that she wants to talk to you."

When Nanjiro heard his son's sweet voice he actually blanched. He was as white as a sheet. Ryoma was never this sweet. Never.

With trembling legs he walked towards the bedroom to face his angry wife. The last thing that Ryoma heard was his fathers cries for help that went unanswered.

'Finally I can be alone with her. What the hell… how did the cat get here? And just look at it, so happy and satisfied in MY Sakunos lap. Hey stop that… stop being cute and adorable. I'm the one she has to love not you. Was that a smirk? Is that cat patronizing me? … that's it ! the cat's dead.'

"Sakuno I just remembered that my mom told me to put the cat in the bathroom so that she could wash him."

"Oh, ok. Than, can you tell me where the kitchen is, so that I could start dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"I promised you're father that I'd cook a Japanese dinner tonight. I just couldn't refuse him. you don't mind do you?"

'But the restaurant… the candles… music… my proposal… I'm going to kill that baka oyaji.'

"No. it's down the hall and to the right."

'At least I can still have my revenge against the cat, here kitty ktty.'

Now where shoul I put you so that I can be sure that you won't disturb me again?' he looked at the cat and that with a gleam that one could only call psychotic asked Karupin: hey you like fish right? So go catch some. And with that he dropped him in the toilet and left him there locking the door after him.

Ryoma made his way towards the kitchen noticing the enticing flavors that filled the room. He stopped next to the kitchen counter and watched the girls face admiring the way her features seemed to be even more alluring when she was concentrating like she was doing now, the way her small nose would scrunch when something wasn't write, and how her face would light up with her smile. He loved her smiles, and knew every one of them. The one reserved for her friends, or the one for the times when something good happened he knew them all and loved them. As he thought this he moved closer to her until her back was pressed against his chest. Encircling her waist he drew her closer to him until he could feel the heat of her body warming his heart. As he leaned forward to rest his chin on her shoulder he felt her soft hair tickling his skin carrying her scent to his nose, making him dizzy. Yes, he loved all of her smiles, but the one he loved most was the one she had then, the one that was meant for him alone. He tenderly kissed her cheek, and than whispered in her ear words that would forever stay with them.

"It seems that my family can't help but keep you away from me. I normally wouldn't have a problem with that… but you see … you are mine and I don't like sharing you with anyone. "

As she felt his embrace becoming stronger Sakuno whispered softly feeling her cheeks flush brighter with each word: so what should we do about it?

"Well the way I see it the only thing to do is for you to agree to spend the rest of your life with me… "

He slowly turned her around to face him and as he kneeled down he reached for her left hand never once braking eye contact.

"Will you love me for the rest of your life?"

"No."

"What?"

He couldn't believe it. She said no. the only girl he would ever love rejected him. And he couldn't even blame her. Who would want to be part of this strange family? But why is she smiling?

"I can't promise to love you for a life time, I can only promise you eternity."

He never felt more happy, she said yes. He took her in his arms and crushed her against his chest. Looking deep in her eyes he saw the mirror image of his own soul. Still smiling he bent his head and began tasting her honey coated lips that received him with complete abandon.

As their kiss grew more passionate 2 pairs of eyes were taking in the sight. Deciding they should live the couple alone, Nanjiro and his wife headed towards the leaving-room, small rivulets of tears still trickling down their cheeks.

"Mama, our little boy grew up"

And another flood of tears ensued.

* * *

i know pretty lame. i'm not really satisfied by how it turned out but i don't know how to fix it either...

please tell me what you think of it.


End file.
